Alex Vinalay
|enemies = |likes = His family, his friends, video game characters, his parents, being a wolverine (currently), transforming into a wolverine, magic, his mother's cooking, romance, protecting his family, peace, happiness, his ability to change into a wolverine, making video games|dislikes = Being a wolverine (formerly), his ability to change into a wolverine (formerly), hurting a friend or loved one, Doctor Frederick, Butch, Electro, murder, his family being threatened,|powers = Speed, Physical Strength, Immorality (As a wolverine): Ability to change into a wolverine and back to a human, retractable claws,|possessions = His father's wolverine necklace|weapons = (As a wolverine): Claws, Teeth (As a human): Fists, golf club|fate = Gets the ability to change into a wolverine and change back into a human and live a happy life with his family. (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; The Wolverine) Plays Crazy Taxi with Gulo after he returns from Matthew and his friends racing transformed (Video Game Life) Comes to Matthew’s ceremony after he defeats Professor Whiskers and saves the kids (The North Wooten) Goes back to Pencilville after Matthew defeats the Eraser and saves Pencilville (Draw It)}}'''Alex '''is the son of Gulo and Sophia Vinalay, the tritagonist in the movie Video Game Life and a major character in the Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. Background Alex was born to kind-hearted and sweet wolverine, Gulo Vinalay and his loving wife, Sophia. Since his mother was a human and his father was a wolverine, his parents were expecting a baby that was half-wolverine and half-human meaning that he'll have the ability to change from human to wolverine. On April 19th on a nice spring afternoon, Sophia gave birth to Alex and both Sophia and Gulo loved their son so much. After blessing Alex to his entire family, everything was peaceful. Until that night, some shifty and mysterious black cat snuck into the Alex's room and cursed him with a frightful enchantment that will occur each night. The mysterious imposter tried to escape without being spotted by Gulo but he bumped into a lamp and knocked it down. The noise made the baby cry. Gulo tried to stop the mysterious imposter before he escaped but he used his magic dust to disappear without a trace. Gulo noticed that Alex was stuck as a wolverine for the night. He went to every single magic shop to see if any of the wizards and wizardesses for help but they couldn't find an antidote for the curse that the mysterious cat placed on Alex. Gulo decided to tell Alex the secret so he won't keep worrying about what's happening to him. Alex didn't like transforming into a wolverine during the night because he couldn't control the ability and he loses control of himself and starts to run a reckless behavior all over Columbia. As Alex grew into a teenager, the curse grew stronger and harder to control. Since it became too strong to control, Alex had to be in the house by sundown so he won't start running a rampage all over Columbia. Alex is hoping that someone will help him figure who cursed him and free him from it so he can live the rest of his life, free and happy. Personality Despite being turned into a fearful and ruthless monster every night, Alex is still sweet and gentle. Although Alex is mostly shy and insecure. Alex does care for his friends and family and he doesn't like it when he hurts them on accident especially when he's a wolverine. Alex didn't like his ability to transform into a wolverine because when he does, he loses control of himself and he goes crazy. Alex is very emotional because he takes every bad thing very seriously but throughout his years of being a teenager, he's able to mature through it. Alex is extremely loyal to his friends and family especially when their having problems. In the episodes that Alex serves as a protagonist or main character, he has an ambition to succeed in his goals. Alex is very cautious of his weapons especially when he's a wolverine like when he was about to attack Matthew, he abruptly stopped because he knew for a fact that Matthew is his best friend and he never ever hurt his best friends. When Alex is out of school or if he's done with defeating a villain, he's fun-loving, playful and energetic. He also very funny because he has a dry sense of humor. Physical Appearance Alex is a slender teenage boy with a muscular build like his father. He's Hispanic and has a light-brown skin. He has black hair and he wears yellow shirt with green stripes and he wears black jeans When he's a wolverine, he twice as muscular as he was before and he has brown fur with a cream muzzle. Appearances The Wolverine 12 years after being cursed by the mysterious imposter, Alex goes to high school with his best friends and he didn't talk about his curse no matter how personal or fearful it was. Alex is still hoping that someone will help him break the curse and live freely and happily. Alex is first seen trying to hand out invitations to his sleepover but no one would take one not even his best friends because they were mostly busy. In 5th period, Alex was sad because no one wouldn't go to his sleepover. Before Alex was about to cry, Matthew offered to go to his sleepover party. Alex was so excited about Matthew coming over that once he got home, he immediately prepared his house for the sleepover party. Once Matthew got to Alex's house, Alex introduced him to his parents. Alex's mother was a housewife and his father was a wolverine and a retired musician. They were both nice to Matthew and they were great parents towards Alex. But Matthew wondered if Alex's mother is a human and his father is wolverine, shouldn't they have given birth to a half-human and half-wolverine baby but Matthew didn't let that bother him one bit. During the middle of the night, Matthew got up and he said he was hungry. He asked Alex if he wanted something but strangely he didn't Matthew. Matthew went to Alex's bed, he ripped the covers off his bed and the only thing that was on his bed was his pillows. And Alex's shirt was on his bed and it was torn in half. Matthew then went out of the room to find Alex. Matthew then some clattering in the kitchen. It was large and muscular brown wolverine. Matthew knew it was Alex because the wolverine had same shorts that Alex had on. Alex was about to attack Matthew but Alex stopped abruptly and he then recognized Matthew. He was shocked that he almost hurt Matthew on accident. He then ran back to his room to cry and Matthew asked him does this curse happens often but Alex told Matthew that it happens every night and when he's a wolverine, he can't control himself and he can't recognize his friends or family. His parents were aware of his curse and they're eager to help him and protect him. The next day, Alex didn't come to school for some reason. The teacher told Matthew that Alex was sick. So, Matthew went to Alex's house to see if he was really sick. Once Matthew got to Alex's house, Alex's parents were worried because Alex was still a wolverine and they didn't know why. Matthew was surprised himself because Alex said that he changes back into a human when daytime comes. Matthew then asked Alex that if there's anything he can do to help and Alex said that if he could try and figure out why the curse is getting worse and worse by the minute. Matthew took Alex to his house and they went to Matthew's lab to get some information on Alex's father and his past. When Gulo got married to a human, they were expecting a half-human and half-wolverine baby with the ability to change from a wolverine to a human until he lost that ability due to an evil sorcerer's magic. Alex didn't know who the sorcerer was but he know that it was slightly fat with black fur that disappeared into the shadows. Matthew, Charles and Rebecca knew who the sorcerer was it was the Shadow Cat. Alex didn't know any Shadow Cat but he know that a cat named Doctor Frederick (AKA The Shadow Cat) used to be Gulo's best friend until they had a bad fight or something else. Matthew then figured out why the Shadow Cat was doing this. He must've cursed Alex as revenge on Gulo. Matthew then decided to see if Pupnick and his adoptive family had some magic potions or spells to break the spell but Pupnick didn't have any potions or anything to help Alex but there was a human antidote that will change Alex back into a human and he'll have the ability to change from wolverine to human. That won't be a problem because the Shadow Cat was put in jail for assaulting Aime, Bruno, Nicola and Billy Bob. Matthew and Alex went into the Shadow Cat's Voodoo Emporium to find the vial with the antidote inside. They looked in the cabinet but once got to the shelf saying "human," it was gone. The Shadow Cat came out of the shadows with the antidote in his hands. He was able to get out of jail thanks to his brother bailing him out. Matthew then asked the Shadow Cat why was he was doing this to Alex. The Shadow Cat said that he used to be best friends with Alex's father, Gulo and they both hated humans. But until Gulo fell in love with Sophia whose a human, the Shadow Cat then vowed revenge on Gulo for betraying. He placed the curse on Gulo's son just to torture him. The Shadow Cat mentioned that once the hand on the clock strikes midnight, Alex will be a wolverine forever and he'll turn evil and he'll be one of the Shadow Cat's minions forever. Matthew then had an idea of how to defeat the Shadow Cat and help Alex regain his human and his ability. Alex then attempted to ram the Shadow Cat but he missed. While the Shadow Cat had his back turned, Matthew took the antidote from him and the two boys made a run to the tower. The Shadow Cat then ordered his minions, the Shadow Animals to attack the boys and kill them. Before Alex could drink the antidote, the Shadow Cat took the antidote by flying passed him as a shadow. To make sure that Alex and Matthew won't interfere with the rest of his evil plan, the Shadow Cat used his dark voodoo magic to transform himself into a giant and bloodthristy dragon. The Shadow Cat then grabbed Matthew and was to kill him by dropping him to his death. Alex was about to save Matthew by climbing to the rescue. Gulo and the others came before Alex was about to save Matthew. Sophia quickly told Alex that this was too dangerous but Alex told his mother that he has to face his fears and not experience them. Alex then climbed up to the Shadow Cat's tail. Before the Shadow Cat could drop Matthew down to his death, Alex bit the Shadow Cat's tail. The Shadow Cat screamed in pain. He threw Matthew in the air and he grabbed the beam of the tower. The Shadow Cat then fell down to an explosive defeat, once he landed he was magically transformed back into a cat. Matthew then let his hands go of the beam and he safely landed onto the stand. Just as Matthew landed, a piece of debris was about to fall on Matthew but Alex quickly pushed him out of the way and the piece of debris fell on him. Matthew and the others quickly got Alex out of the debris. Matthew then looked at the clock and it was one minute to midnight. Matthew quickly placed the antidote in Alex's mouth, hoping that it would bring him back to life and change him back to normal but unfortunately, it didn't. Matthew has lost his best friend. As Matthew was crying, a teardrop fell from Matthew's eye and onto Alex. The rainstorm stopped and a cloud from the heavens opened. A beam of light was shining over Alex and it lifted him up into the sky. The Friendship God transformed Alex back into a human and brought him back to life. Once Alex woke up, Matthew and the others were happy that Alex was alive. Gulo was very proud of Alex's bravery that he gave Alex, his wolverine necklace that his father passed down to Gulo when he was a child and now he can pass it down to Alex. Matthew was happy that Alex was back to normal. In the ending of the episode, it was revealed that the Friendship God gave Alex his ability to change from wolverine to human back again. Now he'll enjoy being a wolverine for now on. Video Game Life In this spin-off movie, Alex served as one of the three tritagonists with Tysan and Jack as the other two. Alex was sucked into Matthew and his friends racing transformed along with Matthew, Tysan and Jack. Alex is eager to help his friends get back to the real world and to stop Electro from destroying the arcade. Luckily, at the end of the movie, Alex gets back home safely along with Matthew, Tysan and Jack. The North Wooten Alex served as a major character in the North Wooten. Alex was one of the kids who were kidnapped and turned into monsters by the evil and deranged Professor Whiskers. Alex was then changed back into a human thanks to the antidote that was created by Matthew\Alex was one of the kids who tagged along with Matthew, Classfied, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva when they were fighting Whiskers and his men. At the end of the movie, Alex was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' wrath. Draw It Draw It is the only movie that Alex serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until the end of the movie, when the Eraser was defeated by Matthew. Along with the others, Alex went to Pencilville to celebrate Matthew for saving Pencilville The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius In the other episodes, Alex serves as a major character. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Life characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Draw It characters Category:Wolverines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Those brought back to life Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Detectives Category:Animated Characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters